Corporeal Shamrocks
by TheWarriorQueen
Summary: War can tear the world apart whilst bringing two hearts together. Written for Avoline Malfoy. Seamus/Susan. Oneshot, complete. Susan POV.


**For Avoline Malfoy, who requested a Seamus/Susan oneshot. Apologies in advance for the strained writing. Vaguely inspired by John Parr's St. Elmo's Fire. Corporeal Shamrocks is the SCUSA ship registry name for this ship. :D War can tear the world apart whilst bringing two hearts together.**

**Disclaimer: Insert witty comment of not owning Harry Potter here.**

* * *

We hadn't seen the war coming. We should have, it was obvious from our first year at Hogwarts, but somehow we managed to miss the writing on the wall. Then again, it is human nature to not see things we don't want to, and just pass them by. And I do remember being that age, and being so sure we knew it all.

But then fifth year came, and with it came Dumbledore's Army. Shay only attended one session, but that horrible toad-woman had him writing just as many lines as the others. The sting of the Blood-Quill was something we both hope never to feel again, but it changed everything. Suddenly, we felt alone, because the adults couldn't shield us from the big bad world out there. We clung to each other more than ever, so that we were just a little less alone. After each torture session (because you can't call that detention) we'd bandage up each other's hands.

After that, Shay and I got much closer. My aunt was killed by Death Eaters, and the world fell into the hands of Voldemort, and we were stuck at a Hogwarts unlike any we'd seen. We had to play a dangerous game, trying to defy the Carrows, keep the younger students safe, and not get caught, ourselves. Once we'd restarted Dumbledore's Army with Neville, though, we were in for the long haul. We had to soldier on, if you'll pardon the pun, no matter what came our way. We were hardly the best for the job, but we were the only ones to do it. Something like that… brings people together.

Hogwarts, once our beloved home, became a prison for us. On the nights when we couldn't sleep – whether due to Cruciatus damage, some other form of torture , nightmares, nerves over a new rebellion plan, or just regular insomnia – Shay and I used to meet in the Room of Requirement, and hold each other, although when we started hiding there we didn't have to meet. No shenanigans, we were too tired for that, but just contact to remind ourselves that we were not so alone, that we could break free of this reign of terror.

During those nights, we'd whisper to each other, telling stories of what we'd do when we won. Shay wanted to own a Firewhiskey distillery, and set up a rival company to Ogden's. I wanted to have a house where I could sit and watch the sunset, preferably from a high hill. He told me he'd buy the house with the Firewhiskey money if I pooled resources with him to start the distillery. And then we'd hold each other tight, hoping to fulfil those dreams.

Sometimes, it seemed to all become too much. When I wasn't sure if I could carry on, Shay would remind me of everything Harry had done, how he would win, he had to. He'd tell me that there had to be an end in sight, we just weren't looking at it yet. And I believed him, I had to. They'd broken the children that we were, those despicable excuses for teachers, but we put each other back together, and become a man and a woman in our own rights. And these new, mature people that we were, we would not break.

When we were almost all in the Room, and there was never complete silence, always a slight susurration, we didn't speak of our plans, but we could see them in each other's eyes. We'd made our plans, Shay and I, and somehow, they'd become one Plan, for both of us together.

The Final Battle ended, and, battle-torn and weary, Shay and I crept away from the celebration, sitting by the lake. Shay said "He's really gone, isn't he?" just as I said, "We've really won, haven't we?" And then we laughed, the first real laugh in nearly a year. In that instant, we felt as though we could do anything, go anywhere, brave anything. Our plans could come to fruition, and we knew it. It was like the first sparks of true hope coming back to life in our hearts, like a phoenix rising from the ashes.

Once in anyone's life, they have a moment in which the world is theirs for the taking, if they are bold enough to take it. That was our moment, and we took it. In that split second, we were truly alive.

So here we stand today, addressing you all at this, the tenth Victory Ball. Seeing all of you gathered together again brings back the music of battle, the pride of the House banners, and I'm sure I speak for Shay as well when I say we feel like we're back then, in our glory days, with hope riding high because Harry had just returned.

In conclusion, Shay asked me that when I made this speech to please remind you that Finnigan's Distilleries are releasing limited edition bottles for the occasion. And now, everyone, let's go to the back porch, where the sunset over the valley is positively gorgeous.

* * *

**Hm, this is a definite rare-pair that I enjoy. Maybe I'll even do more Seamus/Susan in the future...**

**TheWarriorQueen**


End file.
